Lean On Me
by TT-5
Summary: Some times even a stiff upper lip is not enough to get you through a tough day. Foyle lends a hand when Reid finds himself in a difficult situation. Sort of a companion piece to 'Revelations by the the River'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters belong to their creators and the actors who portray them, all I own is my imagination :)

* * *

November 1941

DCS Foyle stopped at the desk upon returning from a call to see if anything had come in while he was out. Two letters and a possible lead on the shipment of stolen cigarettes they were investigating.

He started toward his office and then stopped pivoting back to face the desk as Sergeant Rivers cleared his throat. "Was there something else Sergeant?"

The other man hesitated briefly and then nodded; "Yes Sir, might I speak with you in your office?"

Foyle's brow crinkled into a frown but he nodded and turning led the way down the corridor.

Once his office door was closed he turned and looked at Rivers, raising an eyebrow in silent inquiry. Rivers took a deep breath, "Something came up regarding Mr. Reid while you were out Sir and I thought you'd want to know."

Foyle started slightly, he hadn't seen Hugh Reid yet today but that wasn't abnormal. While the two men were good friends they had their own, very busy, roles at the station and kept slightly different hours. As a result they could sometimes go several days without catching more than a glimpse of each other.

Rivers' tone and the fact that he felt this was important enough to need to be discussed in private would imply whatever had happened was serious and Foyle couldn't help but feel slightly worried. When Rivers didn't continue after several minutes Foyle cleared his throat, "What happened?"

"Well when Mr. Reid came in this morning, he looked a little peaky but when I asked he said he was just tired. But then an hour or so later he came out and asked if you were about, I told him you and Sergeant Milner were out on a call. He sighed and said he wasn't to be disturbed unless it was urgent until you were back and then to come to you with everything."

Foyle frowned, he and Hugh often covered for each other but it was completely out of character for Hugh not to check with him first. "Did he say why?"

Rivers shook his head, "No Sir and I didn't like to ask, he looked even worse than when he'd first come in, terribly pale."

Foyle's frown deepened, "Right. Did anything else happen?"

"Yes Sir, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see about 20 minutes before you came back we got a message from London marked urgent, seeing as you weren't about I had Galway take it to Mr. Reid."

Foyle nodded and Rivers' continued, "Well Galway had to knock several times before Mr. Reid opened his door and then he got a right tongue lashing for his trouble."

"Reid yelled at him?" Foyle asked in surprise.

"Yes Sir, 'bout as mad as I've heard in months and when Galway managed to stammer out an explanation about the message Mr. Reid just snatched it and went back into his office shutting the door in his face. I know it's not my place to criticize my superiors Sir but it was very unlike Mr. Reid and I thought you'd want to know."

Foyle nodded, "You were quite right Rivers, thank you for telling me. I'll see to it directly."

Rivers' nodded looking relieved, "Yes Sir. Anything else I can do for you?"

Foyle shook his head, "No thank you Sergeant, that will be all."

"Yes Sir."

Once alone in his office Foyle quickly hung up his hat and coat, dropped the mail on the desk and headed for Reid's office. As usual the door was closed and he knocked smartly.

"What part of do not disturb do you not understand?" Reid's voice was sharp and Foyle frowned.

He glanced around quickly to make sure he was alone and then tapped on the door again, "Hugh? It's me, Christopher, may I come in?"

There was a pause, "Alright." Reid's voice was quieter and Foyle thought he could detect a note of pain in it. He frowned and opened the door only to freeze on the threshold.

The room was dark, completely dark, thanks to the blackout curtains that Reid had clearly drawn and he stood blinking in the doorway as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the gloom.

"Shut the door would you Christopher?" there was no mistaking the pain in Reid's voice this time and Foyle quickly complied.

After another minute or two he was able make out the hunched shape of Reid sitting behind his desk his head cradled in his hands, "Hugh are you all right?"

"Been better."

Foyle frowned and took a step closer, noticing as he did so that Reid was in his shirtsleeves. "Are you ill?"

"No. Just a headache." Reid hadn't lifted his head from where it rested in his hands, his entire body ridged with tension.

Foyle hesitated, chewing on the inside of his cheek, "Want me to have Sam run you home?"

"Can't, meeting at 1pm have to be there."

Foyle sighed, "Hugh you yelled at Galway for following orders and me for knocking on your door, do you really think you're up to attending a meeting?"

"Have to be, bloody war on isn't there?"

"It won't be won or lost on your attendance Hugh." Foyle said softly. "You're clearly in no fit state to go anywhere except home to bed. I'm surprised Elaine let you leave the house this morning."

"She didn't. She and the girls are away."

Foyle paused chewing on his lower lip, suddenly unsure if he should be sending Hugh home to an empty house. "Stop fussing Christopher, it's just a headache."

" _If_ that were the case, care to explain to me why you've pulled the blackout curtains?"

Reid sighed, "Light makes it worse, never thought I'd be thankful for blackout curtains, guess there's a first time for everything." He gave a wry laugh that became a low groan as it jostled his head.

Foyle took an instinctive step forward and rested a warm hand on his friend's shoulder, "Hugh?"

Reid's breathing was shallow and he was swallowing convulsively. Foyle frowned and quickly glanced around for the bin placing it beside Hugh's chair just in case.

After several tense moments Reid's breathing evened out and his shoulder's relaxed slightly. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Not at all. Think we'd best get you home though."

"Can't"

Foyle sighed, "Hugh I told you…"

"No Christopher not the meeting, it's too bright, I can't."

Foyle frowned, "The light would make it that much worse?" Reid nodded very slightly and Foyle's frown deepened, "Should I call Dr. White?"

"No, it's just a headache I'll be fine. I'll go home once it's dark."

Foyle hesitated and Reid sighed, "Leave it Christopher, I know you're working on that cigarette theft, focus on that. Promise I'll head home soon as it's dark."

Sensing that it would be pointless to argue, at least at the moment Foyle nodded. "Right. Can I get you anything?"

Reid hesitated and then asked quietly, "Is the bin nearby?"

"Yes right by your chair, left side."

"Thanks."

Foyle studied his friend critically, "Shouldn't you be lying down Hugh?"

"On what?"

"Could grab you some blankets from the cells."

"Not worth the fuss, I'll be all right."

"Wouldn't sleep help?" Foyle pressed.

"Might."

"Right then. Back in a moment."

Reid opened his mouth to protest but Foyle just squeezed his shoulder. "It's no trouble Hugh, I'll be back in a moment." And with that he quietly left the room careful to close the door quickly behind him.

A quick word with Sergeant Rivers produced several cell blankets and an assurance that no one would disturb Superintendent Reid for the rest of the day. So Foyle was soon heading back toward Reid's office having stopped briefly in the kitchen to collect a cloth and bowl of cold water.

He tapped lightly on the door, "Hugh it's just me."

"Come." Reid's voice was tight with pain and Foyle couldn't help but frown as he carefully opened the door.

Reid was sitting exactly as Foyle had left him and he let out a low hiss of pain as the light from the hallway snuck into the room.

"Sorry, got my hands full I'll get the door in a moment." Reid made no reply as Foyle quickly placed the bowl of water on the desk and piled the blankets on the floor before crossing to close the door.

"Any better?" He asked quietly as he approached the desk, his eyes having once again adjusted to the dimness of the room.

"Not really. Sorry for all the fuss, haven't had one like this in ages."

"Not your fault Hugh. I'll just get these blankets organized and then we'll see about getting you up all right?"

"Right."

It didn't take long to arrange the blankets, it wasn't much but at least it would provide some padding, hopefully enough to let Hugh sleep. Satisfied that he had done the best he could Foyle turned back to Reid. "Ready to move?"

"Not really. You should know I might be sick on you." Reid sounded terribly embarrassed and Foyle squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

"Would hardly be the first time; Andrew's been sick on me more times then I care to remember. Now I did get a cold flannel if you think that would help?"

"Might."

"Right, hold on a minute." Foyle rounded the desk and quickly squeezed the excess water out of the cloth, folding into a compress with practiced ease as he moved back to stand beside Reid. "Here you go. It is cold so try not to tense up."

Reid hissed as the cold cloth was laid across the back of his neck before relaxing slightly. Foyle waited for a few minutes then asked, "Better?"

"Yes thanks."

"Good. Ready to get up?"

"I suppose."

Foyle could hear the reluctance in Reid's voice and squeezed his shoulder again. "If it's too much we'll stop but if lying down will help we ought to try."

Reid took a deep breath, "Right, on three?"

Foyle nodded and carefully braced himself, ready to support his taller friend. "On your count."

"One, two, three." On three Reid pushed himself slowly to his feet as Foyle quickly wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him.

They stood like that for a minute, Reid's breathing coming in rapid, shallow gasps as Foyle supported much of his weight. "Steady on Hugh, try and take a deep breath…that's it."

After a few minutes Reid was able to get his breathing under control much to Foyle's relief, "It's only a few steps, just lean on me."

Reid squeezed Foyle's shoulder to show that he understood and then took a shaky step forward. He was practically grey by the time they reached the makeshift bed while Foyle was a little out of breathe from the effort of supporting him.

"Easy Hugh that's far enough. Think you'll be able to sit down?"

"Not sure I can stand much longer."

"Err right. Hang on a minute." Foyle shifted slightly to get a better grip. "All right I'm going to ease you down…that's it."

It was not the most graceful descent but Foyle managed to get Hugh's tall frame down to the floor without knocking either of them over so he decided to count it as a victory.

For his part Reid was terribly pale and swallowing convulsively, "Christopher…"

Foyle took one look at his face and hastened to fetch the bin from the desk, pressing it into Reid's hands just as his friend began to retch. He winced in sympathy keeping a warm hand on Reid's shoulder until he stopped and then asked softly, "Finished?"

"Think so, sorry."

"It's all right Hugh, not your fault your ill. Sit for a minute, I'll deal with this and get you some water."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and would love to hear what you thought :)


	2. Chapter 2

Reid had no idea how much time had passed, distracted as he was by the steady throbbing in his head but suddenly Christopher was kneeling in front of him again a glass of water in his hand and a concerned look on his face.

"Some water, just sip it…" Reid frowned slightly as he tried to focus on Christopher's voice, suddenly realizing he must have been speaking to him for a bit before he noticed, which would explain why he looked so worried.

"Sorry." He murmured, not exactly sure what he was apologizing for but feeling like he ought to just the same.

"No, no that's all right. Think you can have a sip of this though?" Foyle asked, holding the glass out to him.

Reid took it and obediently took a sip, glad to wash the sick taste out of his mouth. He managed another few sips before his hand started to shake and Foyle quickly took the glass before it could spill.

"Had enough?"

"Yes."

"All right, hold still a moment."

Reid felt a warm cloth gently wiping his face and flushed, "Sorry." He muttered again but Foyle shushed him reaching out to undo the top button of his shirt.

"It's fine Hugh. Now have you taken any aspirin?"

Reid tried to think, not the easiest task when his head felt like it was intent on squeezing his brain to pulp. "This morning I think" He said finally, "Before I left the house."

"Right, well that will have worn off by now." There was the sound of a spoon clattering against something and then Foyle was holding a glass up to him again. "Think you can drink this?"

Reid shrugged and reached for the glass. He managed about half of it before his hand started to shake and he felt Christopher take the glass from him.

Foyle was quiet for a minute and then said softly, "It really would be best if you take a full dose, think you can finish the rest if I give you a hand?"

Needing someone to help him take his medicine, the way he helped his girls when they were ill, ought to have been humiliating but this was Christopher. They had seen each other at their best and helped each other through the worst. Besides he felt too wretched to feel much of anything except pain.

He nodded slightly and felt Foyle loop an arm around his shoulders and bring the glass up to his lips again. "Small sips Hugh."

Reid complied and the glass was soon empty. Foyle quickly switched glasses, helping Reid have a few sips of water to chase away the aspirin taste. "Need anything else?"

"No, thank you Christopher. God I can't remember the last time I felt this wretched." It was the longest sentence he'd managed in a while and Reid brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose as his head throbbed in protest.

Foyle frowned "Sure I can't ring White? You really do look dreadful Hugh."

"Thanks." Reid said dryly although he was sure it was true "And don't ring White, it won't help, just have to wait."

Foyle could hear the truthfulness in Reid's voice but that didn't make him like the answer anymore. "Sure I can't I get you anything else?" Reid nodded slightly. "Want to try and sleep for a bit then?" What he wanted to do was take Hugh home but that would have to wait.

"Might as well I suppose" Foyle nodded and helped Reid lower himself back on to the blankets before rising and getting Reid's overcoat which he rolled up and slipped under his head as a pillow.

As Hugh shifted trying to get comfortable he felt Christopher carefully remove the cloth from the back of his neck and then a moment later a heavenly cool cloth was draped over his eyes. He let out a sigh of relief as the pain decreased slightly in response.

"All right?" Foyle asked softly.

"Mhmm."

Foyle smiled faintly as he drew a blanket over Reid's tall form. "Good. Just try and sleep. Rivers will make sure you aren't disturbed but I'll stick my head in every now and then to in case you need something."

The cool cloth over his eyes combined with the fact that he was finally lying down were slowly drawing Reid toward sleep and he struggled against the sleepiness and pain, knowing there was something he had to say.

"Thank you Christopher." He murmured finally, hoping that his friend would hear all the things he was not presently able to say.

He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and heard Foyle murmur, "Get some sleep Hugh" followed by the sound of footsteps and a door quietly opening and closing.

Foyle stood outside Reid's door for a minute before running a hand through his hair and heading toward the kitchen to make a cup of tea. As he waited for the kettle to boil he thought over what had happened, wondering how often Hugh got headaches like this. It was certainly the most intense headache he'd ever seen outside of a bad case of flu yet Hugh said he'd had them before. Clearly Elaine kept him home when they got this bad.

The fact that she and the girls were away worried him and he decided that Hugh should probably come home with him for the night. He could sleep in Andrew's room and then someone would be there, just incase something happened. Mind made up he headed back out into the hall, tea in hand and almost ran into Sam.

"Oh hullo Sir, I was just coming to ask if you wanted some tea, I wanted some and Milner said he'd be glad of a cup but it seems you beat me to it."

Foyle smiled slightly, "Yes, thank you Sam." He took a step passed her and then froze turning back around "Err Sam?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Would you mind doing me a favour?"

Sam shook her head, eyes shining eagerly, "Not at all Sir!"

Foyle felt his lips twitch slightly at her enthusiasm, "'fraid it's not too exciting" he warned, chewing on his cheek as he tried to figure out how best to explain. "Err Mr. Reid isn't feeling too well and I was wondering if you would mind, err keeping an ear out?"

"Of course not Sir but wouldn't it be best if I drove him home? If he's not well I mean."

"Err not quite that straight forward I'm afraid. He's not to be disturbed but if you could just…" He trailed off slightly uncertainly.

"There's a chair by his door isn't there?" Foyle nodded and Sam smiled back at him "Excellent, then I can just read my book there and if I hear anything I'll come and fetch you."

"If it's not too much bother."

"None at all Sir, I'll go as soon as I've gotten Milner his tea and you don't have to worry I'll be quiet as a mouse. Just pretend I'm in church with Daddy frowning at me from the pulpit if I fidget too much."

Foyle's lips pulled down into a small smile at the image of a much younger Sam trying to sit still through one of Reverend Stewart's sermons. He suspected she would have been only slightly more successful at it than Andrew ever was at sitting through Reverend Matthews'. Pulling his mind back to the present he nodded, "Thank you Sam."

She smiled happily back at him, "Glad I can help Sir."

Foyle nodded again and made his way towards his office, feeling much more relieved about leaving Hugh on his own. He still intended to check on him now and then but it was reassuring to know that if anything happened in the meantime Sam would come and fetch him.

He took a long drink of tea as he settled behind his desk and then picking up the letters he had left there earlier, turned his mind to business.


	3. Chapter 3

When Hugh Reid opened his eyes he couldn't see anything. He blinked realizing as he did so that something was covering his eyes; with a slightly clumsy hand he reached up to remove the cloth frowning as the darkness was only slightly lifted.

He started to sit up only to stop as his head throbbed in protest. It wasn't anywhere near as painful as it had been before but it was still enough to make him groan softly. Easing himself the rest of the way up he leant forward resting his elbows on his knees and cradling his head in his hands.

It wasn't just the pain, there was also a cloudiness to his memories that was quite disconcerting, and Reid frowned as he tried to work out how he had come to be lying on the floor of his darkened office.

He remembered not feeling well when he left the house but hoping that the aspirin would at least be enough to get him through his meeting. After that is got a bit hazy, ' _pain and_ …' he frowned, ' _Christopher?_ _Yes Christopher had definitely been there'._ He remembered the warm hand on his shoulder and quiet words.

Before he could continue this train of thought he heard the door open and glanced up, groaning softly at the movement and the sudden influx of light from the hallway. As quickly as it had opened the door shut again and for a moment Reid wondered if he'd imagined it.

"Hugh?" Foyle's voice was soft but unmistakable.

"Christopher?"

"Yes Hugh it's me," Foyle's eyes had adjusted to the dark now and he crossed to where Reid was sitting and crouched down beside his friend, "How are you feeling?"

Reid considered this for a moment, "Better I think." He managed finally because he still felt rather unclear on what his morning had entailed. The only thing he was sure of was the pain and that had lessened so he must be better.

Foyle studied him critically and frowned. Reid was still far too pale and the uncertainty in his voice was concerning. He cleared his throat and brought a gentle hand down on Reid's shoulder, "Good, think you're up to heading home?"

Reid frowned, ' _it couldn't be time to clock out yet_ ,' "What time is it?"

"Almost four. You were asleep for several hours."

"Oh." ' _That would explain why I've lost almost the entire afternoon_.' Reid's thoughts were disrupted by the feeling of Foyle's hand subtly shifting to the back of his neck, almost as if he were checking his temperature, which in fact, he was. Foyle was relieved to find Hugh's temperature normal but couldn't help the twist of worry in his gut; it was very unlike Hugh to be so vague.

He had spoken to Elaine while Hugh was asleep and she had assured him that Hugh had suffered similar headaches in the past. Dr. White said they were migraines, and unfortunately they had yet to find anything other than sleep and regular doses of aspirin that actually helped. Fortunately she had also said that Hugh would most likely be perfectly fine by tomorrow as these episodes rarely lasted longer than a day.

Foyle believed her of course but it didn't stop him worrying, and he couldn't help wondering if he ought to call Dr. White just in case it was something more serious.

"Stop fussing Christopher, 'm fine."

"Mhhmm, right. Want to get up off the floor then?"

Reid nodded and with Foyle's help was able to get shakily to his feet. Unfortunately the pain in his head seemed to rise with him and he didn't complain when Foyle carefully helped him to his desk, immediately resting his head in his hands again once he was seated.

Foyle was quiet for a few minutes and then asked softly, "Are you sure I can't ring White Hugh? It would be no trouble."

Reid took a couple deep breaths and nodded, "Yes, I'm better then I was earlier, a good sleep tonight and I should be fine."

Foyle looked unconvinced but nodded anyway having already decided that if Hugh still wasn't himself by the next day he would ring Dr. White regardless of what Hugh might say. That still left the issue of how to get Hugh home tonight though and Foyle chewed thoughtfully on his cheek as he considered the problem.

Sam at least knew that something was up as did Sgt. Rivers. Between himself and Rivers they should be able to get Hugh out to the car easily enough the question was if it was dark enough for Hugh to manage the trip. Foyle chewed harder on his cheek and crossed to the window carefully lifting the blackout curtain so he could peer out at the street. It was dusk but not yet dark.

"Hugh, think you'll be able to handle a bit of light?"

Reid hesitated, "I'd like to think so but" he shrugged, "depends."

"On?"

Reid sighed, "How bright it is and how over this I really am."

Foyle frowned, "I see." He looked out at the street again and then turned back to the desk, "best wait awhile then I think. Can I get you anything? Water? Tea?"

"Tea would be heavenly."

Foyle nodded, "Right, back in a moment."

When Foyle returned he was carrying a tray with two mugs of tea, a glass of water and a plate of biscuits. He set it carefully on the desk, placing one mug of tea and the glass of water easily within Hugh's reach.

Reid reached for his tea and took a careful sip before offering Foyle a weak smile, "Thanks Christopher."

Foyle nodded and settled across the desk with his own tea. For a while they drank their tea in comfortable silence and then Foyle cleared his throat, "I brought you some more aspirin but you really ought to eat something before you take another dose, think you can manage a few biscuits?"

Reid shrugged and took a biscuit, taking a small bite followed by another sip of tea. Thankfully the earlier nausea didn't return and Reid finished two biscuits by the time they had finished their tea so Foyle stirred the aspirin into the glass and left Reid to drink it while he took the tea things back to the kitchen.

When he came back with a glass of water and a fresh bowl of cold water Reid had finished the aspirin and was once again resting his head in his hands.

"Hugh?"

"Yes?"

"How are you feeling?"

"No worse."

Foyle didn't find this a particularly comforting description and quickly fetched the discarded cloth, placing it in the cold water while he picked the blankets up off the floor and folded them neatly.

By the time he was done Reid still hadn't moved and Foyle crossed quietly back to the desk and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Hugh?"

"'m alright Christopher, just tired."

He hadn't lifted his head and Foyle chewed on his lip, "Err right." He rounded the desk, folded the now cold flannel into a compress and moved back to stand at Hugh's shoulder. "Got another compress if you want it?"

Reid nodded slightly and Foyle carefully placed it on the back of Hugh's neck waiting until his shoulders had relaxed again before saying, "Unless I can get you anything else, I'll go back to my office and finish up a few things. Should be dark enough to head home within the hour."

Reid nodded again, "Thank you Christopher, sorry to be such a bother."

Foyle shook his head giving Reid's shoulder a quick squeeze, "Not at all Hugh. Just rest I'll be back in a while."

In the end getting Hugh out to the car had been easier than he'd feared. Rivers was happy to help and between the two of them they were able to get Hugh out of the station and into the car before the light became too much for his still tender head.

It was only when Reid realized the they were outside Foyle's house not his own that he objected, "Christopher, 'm fine just need to sleep."

"Yup and you can do that just as well in Andrew's room."

Reid opened his mouth to object but Foyle cut him off, "I spoke to Elaine earlier and she said it's best if you're not on your own, just in case."

Reid frowned "Why did you speak to Elaine?"

"She called the station while you were asleep so I had to tell her."

Reid scowled, "Shouldn't have, now she'll fuss."

Foyle sighed, "I promised I'd keep an eye on you Hugh, I'd hate to let her down."

Reid scowled again and then let out a sigh, "Oh all right you worrygut."

Foyle smiled slightly "Thank you Hugh, now come on let's get you inside."

The evening passed relatively pleasantly, Reid dozed on the settee until supper and then Foyle helped him up the stairs to Andrew's room. Hugh may have protested the original suggestion but the truth was he was glad not to be on his own and there was something very comforting about Christopher's quiet efficiency.

He sighed as he settled down in Andrew's bed and could almost hear Christopher smiling. "Night Christopher."

"Good night Hugh."

"Christopher?"

Foyle paused a few steps from the door and turned back to the bed, "Yes?"

"Thank you for everything you did today I really do appreciate it."

Reid's voice was sleepy but sincere and Foyle smiled, "Anytime Hugh, anytime."

Reid nodded and let himself drift off to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day but knowing that even if it wasn't he'd get through it, Christopher would make sure of that.

The End

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and would love to hear what you thought.


End file.
